Superbowl Party
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta enjoy the Superbowl with family and friends.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I'm not a big football fan, but like many Americans, I'm excited about Superbowl Sunday. So I wondered if Jackson and his CSI family might be excited. And, since I'm giving a Superbowl party, I thought Greg, Morgan, Nick and everyone might have a party too! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Like many football fans, Nick Stokes looked forward to Superbowl Sunday. He planned a party at his house for him and his CSI family, including his godson Jackson Sanders. But almost two weeks ago, Jackson welcomed his brand new sister Greta. Greg and Morgan had also been looking forward to Nick's party, but had family visiting to help with the new baby. So they and their parents told Nick to move the party to to their house. That way, Jackson could visit with all his aunts and uncles and everyone could enjoy the game. And everyone could see baby Greta, of course!

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson help Nick make chili. "It won't be too hot for you, big guy?" Nick asked.

"Nope!" Jackson said as he handed Nick some chili powder.

"Jacks, you don't want it too hot," Greg said.

"Daddy, it's gotta be hot," Jackson said as he stirred the food.

Nick scooped up a spoonful and took a taste. "Just right," he said with a smile. Jackson took a taste. "Mmm!"

Greg and Nick laughed softly. "Nick, thanks again for moving the party here," Greg said as he sampled the chili.

"Oh, it's no problem," Nick said. "Thanks for letting me bring Sam." He smiled as he saw both his and Jackson's dogs sitting and watching them cook.

"Uncle Nicky, Greta can't have chili," Jackson happily informed him.

"But you can, right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!"

Greg and Morgan loved seeing everyone, and they loved visiting with Jackson and Greta. Jackson and Eli talked about school and football while Tina held Greta and visited with everyone.

"Aww," Tina said as Greta gave a tiny yawn. "How does Jackson like being a big brother?"

"He loves it," Morgan said. "We almost couldn't get him to go to school the day after we brought her home, he wanted to stay with her."

"That is so sweet." Tina smiled at the baby girl. "And you like your big brother, huh?" Greta dozed in Tina's arms.

Greta enjoyed being held by everyone. Even Hodges wanted to hold the baby girl. "I thought you had an aversion to kids," Catherine said as Hodges sat down with Greta.

Hodges smirked. "I've evolved." He smiled at the curious baby.

Jackson cheered with everyone when their favorite team scored. He, Eli and Super Dave's son Joshua loved playing together.

When another touchdown was scored, everyone cheered. Jackson noticed Greta started to cry in Morgan's arms. "Mama, is Greta okay?"

"Aww," Conrad said as he rubbed his granddaughter's arm. "Did we scare you, baby girl?"

"She's okay," Morgan said as she stood up. "But I need to feed her." She excused herself and went to Greta's room.

"Jackson, do you like your sissy?" Joshua asked.

"Yes! She doesn't do a lot, but she's growing. And she likes to hear Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and she specially likes to be held!" Jackson said happily.

"And you're a wonderful helper," Marina said.

"Thank you, Nana!"

Conrad smiled. "Morgan says you like to help rock her to sleep."

Jackson smiled at his Papa Eckie. "Yeah!"

Morgan came back and smiled at her family. "We miss anything?"

"Nah," Greg said as Morgan sat down.

Greta surprised everyone by only fussing a couple of times. "Looks like you've got a football fan," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she smiled at her happy daughter.

Everyone loved the football, food and just hanging out together. Jackson tried to explain the game to his baby sister. "Greta, someday you'll play football with me and daddy and Uncle Nicky!"

Greta cooed softly as Greg rubbed her head. "Right now, this is good. Right, Jacks?"

"Yeah!"

When the game was over, Nick and Hodges offered to clean up the kitchen. Jackson held Greta and chatted about the game and playing with his friends. "Greta, you can play football when you get a little bigger. But we had a good time tonight. And you're better than any football game." He kissed her forehead.

Nick and Hodges smiled when they saw the two. "He really loves her," Hodges quietly said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "But they've both got to go to bed."

Jackson groaned softly. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, you do," Greg said as he gently took Greta. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Daddy, when Greta gets bigger, can she play football?"

"Sure," Nick and Greg said. Nick smiled at his goddaughter and godson. "She might be the best player."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a yawn. He said goodnight to everyone. Nick and Hodges said goodnight to Jackson and Greta.

After he brushed his teeth, Jackson took a toy from his bed and went to Greta's room. He peered into the crib and smiled at his drowsy sister. "Greta, I got sumfin for you." He showed her the football Nick gave him.

"Jacks, what are you doing?" Greg asked as he came into the room.

"I'm giving Greta my football," Jackson explained. "So she can play with it when she gets bigger!"

Greg smiled. "That is very sweet of you. How about we keep it on the shelf?" Greg motioned to the shelf by the changing table.

"Okay!" He blew the baby a kiss. "Nigh night, Greta. I love you. Love you, daddy."

"I love you," Greg said as he hugged Jackson. He smiled with love at his two children. He and Morgan enjoyed the game, and the company more. And knowing Jackson and Greta loved each other made every day wonderful.

 **The End**


End file.
